The New Season
by MistressAli
Summary: It's old, it's corny, it's a fic based on the summary of SatAM's would-have-been-3rd season.


All right! Has anyone read the outline for the would-have-been third  
season of the SATam Sonic show? Well, I did. And I decided to do a  
short little story about part of it! If you want, you can read the  
outline, as told to Alessandro Sanasi by Ben Hurst (one of the writers  
for the SATam show). I got it off Dan Drazen's FAQ. It's at the bottom  
(Cause it's got SPOILERS!).

Ok, I guess the ideas in this story are (c) DIC.  
However, the story is (c) 98 by me, MistressAli  
All "Sonic the Hedgehog" characters and related indicia (c) and TM Sega.

This document may be freely distributed, as long as it's not altered in  
any way. Ok, peoples, this story contains: some violence & swearing...  
just a warning...

Just a note: these ~~ indicate thought!

"The New Season"

They must've known he was low on SWATbots. It was true,  
without Robotnik breathing down his neck and the motivation of his  
fists, Snively admitted, he'd been lazy. He'd slept in late, putting  
the low-intelligence SWATbots in charge. He knew if he'd used his own  
brain, his own intellect, the Freedom Fighters wouldn't be here. They  
were coming in, destroying all the 'bots who stood in their way, intent  
on the command center. He knew from the glint in Sonic's eyes that  
they were coming for him.  
"You try it, hedgehog, and it's the last thing you'll do."  
Snively's eyes narrowed and his fingers touched the laser rifle leaning  
against the console. If the hedgehog made it this far, the only way he  
would get over the threshold of the command room door was to topple  
over it, a neat laser hole in his head.  
He watched the surveillance monitors, counting the 'bots as the  
little brats trashed them. 78...79...the 80th bot fell to a karate kick  
by Bunnie. He didn't have too many...350 at yesterday's count. And at  
least a hundred of those were posted away from the command center, not  
even aware of the hedgehog's presence.

A SpyEye floated too close to the action, and Sonic grabbed it,  
staring into the lens of the camera that sent its transmissions to the  
command room's surveillance monitors. "Look here, Snobley, you  
misewell come out now, wavin' the ole white flag. Cause you're going  
down." Then he turned, throwing the SpyEye at a SWATbot sneaking up  
behind him. The last thing Snively heard before the camera shorted out  
was the squeal of metal as Sonic buzzsawed through the 'bot.  
A frustrated whimper broke from Snively's throat. ~~I can get  
away, he thought, there's an emergency hover-unit nearby.~~ He knew if  
caught by the princess, he would be charged with, and indeed he had  
committed, the crimes of murder, attempted murder, enslavement, child  
abuse, torture, treason... If the first five crimes didn't gain him the  
death penalty, the last certainly would; the punishment for treason was  
always death. There would be no mercy for him.  
Then he leapt from the chair and ran down the hallway, ran  
until he reached a huge door. After a thumb-print and retina scan, the  
door slid open. Robotnik had wanted no chances of anyone unwanted  
getting in or out of this door; the two scans were required to open the  
door from both sides.  
The room he entered wasn't really big. One wall was mostly a  
window, looking down into a chamber below. On one end of the chamber  
was a huge, closed door.  
The entrance to the Void. Behind those doors was the swirling  
purple and yellow whirlpool, like a black hole, but not black; the  
wormhole that led to the Void. Snively stared down at the doors,  
thinking. He hadn't come to this place for a safe haven; he knew the  
Freedom Fighters could get through the door if they really wanted to.  
No, rather, he came to this place to bring back the one who'd ruled  
Robotropolis before.  
The thought made him growl in anger, and he slammed his fist  
down on the control console for the Void. Way back, Robotnik had  
betrayed Naugus, and deleted the retrieval programs that would pull  
Nagus back out of the Void. But the programs had never really been  
deleted. Just buried under a load of other files and programs.

(Ok: flashback time)

A few weeks after the disaster of Doomsday, Snively had  
discovered that Robotnik wasn't really dead. He had been reading,  
loving his new freedom, when the monitor in his new room (Robotnik's  
old room, heh heh) began to blink insistently.  
Caught up in the book, one of his 'action-romances', Snively  
hadn't noticed the blinking at first. But his eyes missed little, and  
he looked over at the screen.  
"Snively," it read.  
He stood up, and walked over to the computer. Hesitantly, he  
typed in, "Yes?"  
"It's me."  
"Who?"  
"Robotnik."  
Snively gasped aloud, his eyes blinking a few times in  
disbelief. "No. He's dead."  
"No. I am alive."  
"But how?" Snively sat down in the chair, eyes riveted to the screen.  
"It's Naugus' doing. When the energy from the Deep Power Stones  
was released by that blasted hedgehog, the Void...popped... for lack of  
a better word, open."  
"Yes?"  
"My hovercraft went crazy. Naugus managed to pull me in. But  
he didn't have time to get out."  
"Naugus turns to crystal outside the Void." Snively frowned as  
his fingers typed in the words.  
"Yes...but Naugus has discovered a cure. Next time that Void  
opens he will be able to get out. And he intends to be leader."  
"In his dreams."  
"Snively, the retrieval programs were never deleted. I had a  
back-up copy. You must use them, and get me out of here. Then we can  
devise a way to keep that Void shut once and for all."  
Snively tapped his fingers on the desktop for a moment, his  
frown deepening. Then his fingers were at the keys again. "I seem to  
recall...Julian, that you left me to die in the Doomsday building,  
while you took off in that hovercraft. The place was falling apart  
right on top of us, and you had to get selfish, didn't you?"  
"Snively..."  
"Shut up. You expect me to help you? After all the shit you've  
put me through?"  
"Snively, how dare you..."  
"Oh, screw off."  
"Sniv..."  
"I'm going."  
"NO!"  
An evil smile crossed Snively's face; he could feel the  
desperation in that little two-letter word. ~~Poor poor Uncle Julian.  
The fat ass has really got himself in a spot this time, hasn't he?~~  
"And why not?" Snively replied.  
It took a while for Robotnik to reply. "Because Naugus keeps...  
changing me...into different things...and other unpleasant...things..."  
Snively shrieked with laughter as he recalled Naugus's magic  
turning Robotnik into a crow, a pig, a slug...  
"You'd better not be laughing, Snively."  
Still snickering, Snively typed, "Why not? It's funny."  
"How dare you laugh at me?"  
"How dare you order me around? You are in no position to give  
orders, Julian."  
"That's sir to you, Snively!"  
"Not anymore, Julian. In fact, I believe you should call me  
'Lord Snively' from now on."  
"How dare..."  
"I dare because I can! You are no longer in power, Julian! Get  
it through your fat-laced brain!"  
Through the whole conversation, Snively couldn't stop laughing,  
a cruel ringing laughter. ~~My my, isn't this just amusing? Lard-ass  
thinks he can order me? I'm sorry, Julian, but it's my turn now...my  
turn to humiliate, to wreck you, to make you suffer.~~  
"So, how are you contacting me, anyway?"  
"Well, Sniv..."  
"Hey!"  
"What?"

"What?"

"(Sigh) Well...Lord...Snively, Naugus' magic can create  
anything in the Void. He created several computers for himself. He's  
off somewhere now, and I'm using one of them."  
"Oooh, what if you get caught?"

Snively figured Naugus would punish Robotnik in some horrible  
way. It made him smirk; finally Robotnik was getting what he deserved.  
Snively couldn't even count the number of times he'd been slapped  
around by his uncle...and many times he had ended up bleeding, bruised,  
with broken bones...one time he'd been unconscious for an entire week,  
and awakened, only to scream from the pain that still racked his body. Now finally...finally, Robotnik was getting his, and although Snively couldn't see it, imagining it gave him intense pleasure.  
The conversation carried on for about an hour, until finally,  
Sniv cut it off. After turning off the monitor, he glanced at the  
clock. 2:00 am. He yawned, stretching leisurely, and slipped under the  
covers.  
A sweet satisfied smile graced his face as he fell asleep.

But no smile touched Snively's face now, as he stared down at  
the Void doorways. The Freedom Fighters were coming for him, and the  
only way he could think to stop them was to bring Robotnik back. The  
shock of seeing the fat tyrant would make the Freedom Fighters back off.  
But the thought of Robotnik back in command made Snively dig  
his nails into his palms hard enough to draw blood. With a deep sigh,  
he began to search for the hidden retrieval program.  
After sifting through many files on the computer, Sniv finally  
found the program. He sighed again, closed his eyes, and pressed the  
button to activate the program. The doors in the chamber opened, and  
he peered down into the room. The swirling Void could be seen now.  
The Void emitted a wind that sucked everything into it, much like a  
whirlpool. The retrieval programs reversed the wind, pulling everything  
out.

He waited. And waited. Then finally, a large red-clad figure  
was deposited on the floor of the chamber. Robotnik stood up. Snively  
noted that his outfit, that terrible gaudy outfit that made his eyes  
hurt, was torn and ripped, stained with dirt and sweat.  
~~I bet he smells just peachy.~~  
"Snively!" yelled Robotnik, his voice strangely desperate.  
"Close the doors!"  
Snively snickered a little at Robotnik's groveling, but moved  
to close the doors. But before he could press the button, he heard  
Robotnik shriek. It was a shriek of fear, and it raised the fine hairs  
on the back of Sniv's neck. He'd never heard that sound from his uncle  
before, and although it was creepy, it also sent shivers of delight  
down his spine. He pivoted around to look down through the window.  
Another figure was rising to its feet. A strange creature it  
was, with a single horn, a long white beard and a crab claw. Sniv's  
eyes widened. Naugus! Then he noticed another figure, laying limp. It  
slowly sat up.  
A regal face was bestowed on the third man that had emerged  
from the Void. His tail, long and luxurious, curled around his feet. He  
had a neat mustache, that complimented his face, unlike Robotnik's  
goofy one.  
Neither Robotnik nor Naugus had really frightened Snively, but  
this face sent a rush of fear through him, making his teeth chatter.  
~~God...by God...it's the king...the king...~~ The king who would  
punish his traitorous warlord, and his traitorous warlord's nephew most  
severely.  
Then Snively shook his head. ~~King Acorn is no longer the  
king. I'll just have him killed, none of this Void nonsense. And as  
for Robotnik, once he frightens off those Freedom Fighters with his  
sudden appearance, I'll get rid of him too. And Naugus along with him.~~  
Robotnik tried to run for the door that led out of the chamber.  
But he was suddenly frozen in place as energy leaped off Naugus' hand.  
"Seems my cure worked-we are no longer crystal," Naugus said to  
King Acorn.  
The King nodded.  
Naugus looked up. "Ah, it's Shrimpy."  
"That's Snively."  
Nagus wheezed in amusement. "That's right. Snively. Adeptly  
named, that one."  
Snively scowled, then froze as King Acorn's eyes looked up and  
locked sternly with his. "Yes. The other traitor."  
Snively glared down at the king and felt a sense of triumph as  
King Acorn looked away. Then he turned his gaze on Naugus. "You're not  
planning on taking over, are you?" The little man's eyes narrowed to  
slits. "Because you won't succeed."  
Nagus wheezed again. "Is that so, boy?"  
"Yes."  
The wizard laughed heartily. "We'll see about that, small one."  
Spiderweb-cracks appeared in the glass in front of Snively. He  
stepped back nervously. Then the entire window crashed down, pieces  
bouncing off the console. Sniv jumped back, hands automatically flying  
up to protect his face. Naugus, looking somewhat silly, levitated off  
the ground, hovering in front of the broken window. Then he floated  
into the room, his feet coming to rest on the ground.  
"Cocky now?" he asked.  
Blue eyes widened, Snively grabbed for the pistol in his belt. But as he drew it out, his hand was struck with pain, as if a knife had stabbed him. He yelped. The pistol clattered to the ground.  
Nagus didn't usually use physical powers to intimidate, but he  
couldn't resist. His crab claw hand closed around the throat of  
Robotnik's little nephew, the serrated edges digging into that delicate  
skin.  
A soft gasp escaped Sniv's lips, but he tried to look fearless.  
Narrowing his eyes, he glared at the wizard. Naugus simply smiled back,  
his shark-like teeth gruesome, and that claw tightening. Snively  
struggled for air, feeling the steak-knife-like inside of Naugus' claw  
gouging his skin, and drops of blood rolling down his neck onto his  
collar.  
"So, are you going to challenge me?" asked Nagus. "Fight it out  
for the leadership?"  
Squirming in Naugus' grip, Snively tried to pry the claw off  
his neck. ~~If only I could get away~~...he thought. But then what?  
But the claw tightened more, and the pain made Snively realize  
just how deeply the saw-teeth of that claw were digging. If Naugus  
tightened any more, he was going pierce the vital jugular vein, and  
blood would spray everywhere, splattering Naugus, soaking his clothes,  
drenching the floor.  
Snively went limp in Naugus' grip, his eyes lowered in defeat. Nagus sensed the submissive attitude, and released Snively. Snively's hand flew to his throat, feeling for injuries. He had several deep cuts, oozing blood. But nothing serious.  
Wheezing, Naugus looked down at Robotnik, who was still frozen  
in place. King Acorn was leaning against the wall, looking weary.  
"Now, both of you pathetic former leaders will serve me!" The  
wizard threw his hands towards the ceiling, cackling maniacally. His  
shadow, distorted into a massive shape, quivered on the wall. As it  
fell on Robotnik, the fat man trembled in fear.

************************

"So...Naugus is in charge?" Princess Sally stared at the  
twisted spire of Robotropolis that loomed in the distance. They had  
been driven back from the city by powerful bursts of magic, and now  
stood on the edge of the forest. A gray wasteland stretched from the  
edge of the trees to the city.  
"I guess so," said Sonic. "And here I thought we'd have it  
easy with just Snobley around."  
The princess's midnight blue eyes were distant. "Sonic...what  
if...what if my father got out of the Void too...?"  
"Hey, Sal, that'd be great!" said Sonic.  
"Yeah. It sure would!" chimed in Tails.  
Sally smiled ruefully. "Yes, it would, but not if the  
crystallization side-effect still exists."  
"Aw, Sally-girl, we'll figure somethan' out. Don't ya be  
worryin' yar pretty little head about nothin'."  
"Thanks, Bunnie." Sally smiled warmly at her best friend, who  
was always there with an encouraging word or smile.

***********************

"P...pl...please N...N...Naugus, please... I'm sorry. I'll get  
to work right away." The groveling tone, combined with Robotnik's deep  
gravely voice, was an amusing sound.  
Naugus sat in Robotnik's throne, watching as Robotnik scurried  
about in front of the giant computer's console, working fervently.  
Snively was leaning against the wall, arms crossed over his chest.  
Naugus hadn't made him do anything yet. He had been rather entertained  
by watching Robotnik slave for the past three days. Absentmindedly, he  
scratched at the white bandage wrapped around his throat, smiling  
slightly as Robotnik turned to Naugus, trembling.  
"Master...the second SWATbot factory is back on-line."

********************

"I can't stand it. He treats me like some...some peon, Snively.  
Like some slave that exists only to work for him. And he casts those  
confounded spells!" Robotnik's large meaty hands rubbed his...muzzle.  
His face was transformed into a scruffy-looking dog.  
Snively had already laughed his head off about the  
transformation, and now sat calmly, his hands cupped around a mug of  
warm coffee. Nagus had allowed Robotnik to stop for a short  
coffee/snack break. The fat man paced the dining room, a doughnut  
clutched in one hand, his coffee steaming on the table.  
"Oh really? Now, why does that sound familiar...?"  
Robotnik glanced at Snively. "What?"  
"Being treated like a slave."  
Robotnik's red pupils narrowed.  
"Oh yes," said Snively, pointing an accusing finger at his  
uncle. "You treated me like shit, Julian, worse than shit. I wasn't  
even going to bring you out of the Void, you know." Now that Naugus  
was in charge, and Robotnik was lowered even lower than he, Snively was  
no longer afraid of his uncle. What could the fat man do? If he tried  
to strike Snively, the little man would simply dodge. Something he'd  
never done before, considering he would have only got in more trouble  
for avoiding Robotnik. But now Julian was just a worthless, groveling  
lackey.  
"You have to help me get rid of him."  
"Oh, I do?"  
Robotnik finally lost his temper, lunging for Snively. His tiny  
nephew was quick though, slipping out of his chair to elude Robotnik's  
hands.  
"Come here!" bellowed Robotnik. His order had never failed  
before, and he expected Snively, shaking and muttering apologies, to  
come crawling up to his feet. But Snively merely cast him a haughty  
look and stood motionless.  
"You don't control me anymore, Julian," hissed Snively.  
Robotnik's eyes narrowed further at the menacing, openly  
defiant note in that statement. "I may not control you, Snively, but I  
can still hurt you!" He lunged again, moving surprisingly fast for  
such an obese man.  
Snively was yanked back by Robotnik's hand closing on his arm.  
His arrogance flew from him, and he yelped in fear. Robotnik slammed  
him against the wall, raising a fist.  
A satisfied smile crossed Robotnik's face as his fist slammed  
into his nephew's stomach, pushing all his air out in a -whoosh-.  
"What are you doing, slave?"  
Robotnik whirled around in surprise, eyes widening as he saw  
Naugus standing in the doorway. "N...n...nothing."  
"Release him."  
Robotnik let Snively drop to the floor.  
"Now get back to work!" Naugus raised his claw-hand  
threateningly.  
Robotnik trembled, feeling dreadfully weak and cowardly. He  
looked back at his nephew, who seemed to be recovering from the blow to  
his stomach. He realized now why Snively was such a freakin' little  
pansy. Because he was terrified. No wonder the little jerk had  
constantly stuttered and stumbled over his words in Robotnik's  
presence. Because fear had numbed his mind, making it hard to think and  
convey what he really wished to say.  
Naugus' brow knit together, annoyed by Robotnik's hesitation.  
The fat man saw, and quickly hurried out the door.  
Naugus watched Robo scurry down to the command center. Then he  
turned to Snively. "You, pointy-nosed one, have opened the Void, thus  
releasing me, and for that I am grateful. But not too grateful, mind  
you... You try anything against me, little one, and I'll see that you  
suffer."  
A faint light glowed around Naugus' claw and Snively felt his  
ribcage tighten, squeezing against his lungs. He fought for air. Then  
Naugus waved his hand, and the pressure disappeared.  
"You understand?" Naugus' breathy voice sounded like an old  
asthma-ridden man, but Snively knew better than to laugh.  
"Yes."  
"You stay out of my way, and I shall not bother you." Naugus'  
eyes glowed red for a moment, then he turned and left. Snively sighed,  
rubbing his sore stomach. Naugus was indeed intimidating, but there  
was a certain...stableness...to him that Robotnik lacked. Naugus  
wouldn't just fly into a rage and attack.

**************

For the next few days, there was nothing amiss. Robotropolis  
slowly recovered from the Freedom Fighter attacks that had followed  
after the Doomsday explosion. Robotnik was rapidly learning the art of  
groveling, and Snively was growing increasingly bored.  
Snively never thought he'd actually WANT to work, but now that  
there was nothing to do, he was going crazy. Naugus gave him no tasks,  
and he simply wandered around, or read his books. He had more time to  
sit down, eat a snack, drink some coffee, but that only made it worse;  
the caffeine making him high-strung.  
Robotnik, however, regularly dented the walls of his new tiny  
room every night. The frustration of being a mere lackey, when he was  
once supreme ruler, made him furious. At first, he rebelled against  
Naugus, cursing at him and refusing to work. The wizard knew many  
spells...and most of them were worse than that shape-changing gag. The  
pain made Robotnik scream, made him beg, and whimper apologies.  
After Naugus released his magic, Robotnik was quick to do  
whatever Naugus had told him.  
Whenever he passed Snively in the hallway, his nephew would  
smile sweetly, blue eyes sparkling, and casually raise his middle  
finger. If Robotnik tried to lunge at him, Snively would simply duck  
under his arms and run down the hallway, laughing hysterically.  
~~I can't stand it! I MUST get rid of Naugus! Once and for  
all...I will kill that wretched wizard!~~

****************

King Acorn paced the cell, deep in the bowels of Robotropolis. "Ah, my dear Sally...where are you?" His pale blue eyes watered slightly, and the squirrel gently brushed the tears away. He peered out the tiny cell window. No consonance came to him from that view; it was just more metal buildings and smog-filled skies, all reminders of what had happened to his beautiful city.  
"Ah, my darling Sally!" he cried again, the image of his  
daughter strong in his mind. If only he could hold her, if only he  
could hear her voice. He had seen his daughter briefly, about six  
months ago, when he and Naugus had escaped the Void with the help of  
Sonic. Outside the Void, they had discovered the crystallization side  
effect, and he had to reenter the Void, leaving his daughter behind.  
But for that brief time, he had seen how tall she'd grown, and  
how strongly her features had resembled her mother's. Her hair was no  
longer styled in a ponytail, but in a shorter cut that framed her  
beautiful face. And her voice had lost the high pitch of childhood,  
gaining a strong, sure, womanly quality.  
He sighed heavily, tears flooding his vision. He had missed  
years and years of his precious daughter's life...  
A raspy voice broke King Acorn out of his reverie.  
"Ah, Maximillion. So glad to see you again. Isn't it splendid  
to be free from the Void?"  
The squirrel crossed his arms over his chest. "Why are you  
keeping me here, Naugus?"  
Naugus laughed wheezily. "Because, you will not be leader."  
King Acorn's eyes narrowed. "Let me out, Naugus."  
"I think not," said the wizard. He turned to somebody standing  
down the hallway. "Bring me a drink!"  
"Yes master."  
King Acorn listened to the heavy footsteps that faded away down  
the hall. "Wasn't that Robotnik?"  
"Yes," said Nagus. "But that's not important." A cruel smile  
sat upon the wizard's toothy mouth. "I have a plan for you...  
Maximillion Acorn...involving you and your Sally."  
"If you hurt her..."  
"Not to worry, I only wish to capture her."  
Robotnik came running down the hall, panting. He handed Naugus  
a can of oil.  
"What is this?!"  
"A drink, master," groveled Robotnik.  
Naugus popped open the can. Then he turned and emptied the  
contents of the can over Robotnik's head. Sputtering, the fat tyrant  
backed away as energy glowed around Naugus' claw.  
"You may drink this, slave, but I DO NOT!! Get me something  
REAL to drink!"  
Robotnik nodded, and ran off. Maximillion stifled a laugh.

**************

"Something real, something real...I'll show you something  
real!" Robotnik laughed, as he filled a cup with coffee. Some powdered  
poison was carefully stirred into the coffee.  
"Conniving, are we?"  
Robotnik looked over at the door, to see Snively leaning  
against the doorframe, smiling evilly.  
"It would be just awful if Naugus found out about this,  
wouldn't it?"  
"You tell him, Snively, and I'll..." threatened Robotnik.  
"You'll what?" demanded his nephew.  
Robotnik let out a scream of pure rage. ~~That's it. This  
little bastard's dead, and then it's Naugus' turn!! How dare they defy  
me!!!~~  
Snively just laughed. "Good luck, Julian...you'll need it." He  
turned and left.  
Robotnik frowned heavily, picked up the cup, and returned to  
the cells.

******************

~~Hmmm, guess I was wrong...~~  
Snively flinched as another bolt of magic hit Robotnik.  
~~Guess he does lose his temper...~~  
Robotnik begged for mercy. Chest heaving, Naugus' eyes blazed  
with anger. Magical energy enveloped his crab claw, and he sent  
another burst at Robotnik. The fat man howled in agony as magic sank  
into him, frying his nerves--Naugus was very skilled with electrical  
magic.  
Snively had been on his way to his bedroom, but had stopped to  
peer into the command center, hearing screaming. Naugus had drank the  
poisoned coffee. However, it turned out that the poison, normally  
fatal to most creatures, only caused Naugus a mild stomachache. The  
wizard had found out about the poison, and his temper had obviously  
fled him. He'd been torturing Robotnik for at least fifteen minutes  
now.  
Eyes riveted, Snively was peeping around the open door into the  
huge command room. The screams were unpleasant, and he wished to  
leave. But his feet ignored him, and his eyes would not be moved from  
the scene. Robotnik was rolling around like an oversized beach ball  
caught in a strong wind. Naugus' hideous face was contorted with rage,  
and his eyes fairly glowed from the power within him.  
Finally, Naugus lowered his claw. Robotnik was crying, actually  
crying, on the floor.  
"Poor baby," muttered Snively, a faint smile touching his lips.  
Naugus looked over at him. "Do you know what he did,  
pointy-nose?"  
Snively's eyes widened innocently. "No."  
"He attempted to poison me...however, his pathetic toxins had  
no result on me."  
"Hmmm."  
"Did you know about his plan?"  
"Me?"  
"Yes, you."  
"No...I didn't know."  
Nagus's eyes narrowed. "You knew, didn't you, puny one? And  
you failed to tell me."  
Snively shook his head. "I swear, I didn't know"  
Magic was glowing around the wizard's claw again. "Come here."  
Those two words brought trembling to Snively's body...so many  
times had those words resulted in him being brutally beaten. But he  
obeyed, walking shakily into the command center to stand before the  
wizard.  
Nagus gripped Snively's chin with his normal hand and stared  
hard into his eyes. "You knew. I can see it in your eyes."  
"But...but....it didn't hurt you..."  
"So...you admit you were on Robotnik's side?"  
"No! That's not..."  
"Silence!" The magic glowed brighter. "I warned you about  
mutiny, little one. I have no use for you. Robotnik I shall keep,  
scheming as he is, but you...there is no need to keep you alive."  
Snively's eyes widened. "You can't..." Then Naugus' claw  
clamped around his neck, glowing with blue energy. An agonized howl  
broke from Snively's throat as electricity flowed from the claw to him,  
ripping through his body mercilessly. His fingers flexed  
uncontrollably, every muscle tensed up painfully, and he screamed for  
Naugus to stop, oh God, please stop...

Naugus released Robotnik's nephew after a few minutes. The tiny  
man slid to the ground, unconscious, face still frozen in an expression  
of pure anguish. "One more chance then, pointy-nose. One more chance  
for you."  
The wizard sank down in his throne. Robotnik hurried about,  
working furiously.

**********************

"Sally, you can't just rush in!"  
"Sonic, that's my father."  
"But Sal, it's a trick! We need a plan."  
Princess Sally turned to Sonic, crossing her arms over her  
hest. "Since when have you ever needed a plan?"  
"Since now."  
Sally clutched a piece of paper in her hand. It was soft and  
damp from her sweaty grip, but the words were still legible:

Dear friends,

Naugus is still in charge. I thought it was funny at first, but  
it seems Naugus is possible more crueler than Robotnik. Robotnik tried  
to poison him the other day, but Naugus found out. He punished Robotnik  
real good. Naugus was going to kill Snively (because he knew about the  
poison, but didn't tell Naugus), but he just fried him with electricity  
until he passed out. Believe me, it is not a pretty sight down here.  
But, that's not the important news. The important news is that  
King Acorn was also brought out of the Void. Naugus plans to use him  
to bait a trap. I believe he wants to catch Sally, and possibly Son' as  
well. If you come in to get him (he's in the cells), please, be very  
very careful...Naugus is a dirty one.  
---Love, Uncle Chuck

"Chuck said Naugus 'plans to use him'. Which means, he hasn't  
come up with a plan yet. Sonic, if we can get him out NOW, then we  
don't have to risk traps."  
"Fine," said Sonic. By the gleam in Sally's eyes, there was no  
way of talking her out of this.  
They headed towards Robotropolis.

*******************

"Nagotropolis. Now that's original." Sonic twirled around,  
kicking down the sign at the edge of the city.  
"Ah must say, Ah like Mobotropolis the best."  
"We all do," sighed the princess. They moved into the city,  
slipping quietly through the alleyways.  
They made it to the cells with no problem. Seemed Nagotropolis  
was still low on SWATbots. At the sight of her father, who was  
sleeping in his cell, Sally practically jumped with joy. But they  
moved down the hallway, where the panel to the cells was located.  
On the panel was a hand-shaped touchpad, which preformed a  
hand-scan that was required to unlock the cell. The touchpad only  
recognized the hand-prints of Robotnik and Snively.  
A voice recognition was also required. Sally took out NICOLE. "NICOLE, play RBUNLOCK."  
"Playing Sally," responded the computer. There was a click and  
Robotnik's voice growled out of the speaker. "Unlock."  
"Voice recognized as Doctor Robotnik. Hand-scan required."  
"NICOLE, play RBYELL."  
"Playing Sally." There was another click and from NICOLE's  
speaker, Robotnik screamed, "Open up, you blasted thing, or I will  
personally rip out your motherboard!!"  
"Hand-scan unnecessary," droned the panel.  
The cell had no door really, just bars of electricity. The  
panel deactivated the electricity, leaving the cell open.  
King Acorn had awakened at the sound of Robotnik, and noticed  
his cell was open. Cautiously, he approached the hallway and looked  
both ways. A huge smile spread across his face as he saw his daughter.  
"Sally!"  
"Daddy!" squealed Sally, running down the hall. She launched  
herself at her father, who caught her and lifted her off the ground in  
a fierce embrace.  
He set her down, beaming. "My little Bean! God, am I happy to  
see you." His expression turned serious. "But it's dangerous here.  
Naugus is planning a trap."  
"We know, daddy. Uncle Chuck told us."  
"Sir Charles? I thought he was roboticized."  
"He was. But he got his free will back. Now he works as a spy  
for us."  
"He's extraordinary. I'm sure that makes you happy, Sonic."  
King Acorn looked over at the hedgehog.  
"Yeah, your highness, it does."  
"Hallo, yer Majesty," said Bunnie, curtseying.  
"None of these formalities, child. Is Knothole still intact?"  
"Yeah."  
"Good, good." The king looked anxious. "Let us go."

*****************

Outside the command center, the group of four crept from shadow  
to shadow. Two SWATbots emerged from around a building and caught sight  
of them.

"Master, the hedgehog has been spotted!"  
Naugus looked at the surveillance monitors. "Ah, he of the  
incredible speed. Fantastic!"  
Robotnik smiled nervously.  
"Well, slave?! Capture him!"  
"That is no easy task, master."  
Naugus frowned in annoyance. Feeling very lackey-ish, Robotnik  
quickly turned back to the control panel.

"He's going all out today, isn't he?" asked Sonic, as they  
ducked into an alleyway to evade a group of SWATbots.  
"Oh poopy!" Another SWAT group came into the alley entrance in  
front of them. They whirled around, and sure enough, the robots behind  
them were blocking their rear exit.  
"We're trapped!" cried the king.  
"Don't worry," said Sonic. "I'll bowl right through 'em." He  
curled up for a spin-dash attack.  
A glob of green slime came out of one of the lead 'bot's gun.  
Drenched, Sonic found himself stuck to the ground. "Megamuck!" he  
yelped.  
"Damn," swore Sally, grabbing Sonic's arm. She struggled to  
pull him free. "Come on, help!"  
Bunnie and King Acorn grabbed ahold of Sonic also, but he was  
stuck fast.  
"Come on, guys!" yelled Sonic. The SWATs moved closer.  
"Unnnn...ugh...uh...come on..." growled Sally, the muscles in  
her arms bulging.  
"Surrender." The SWATs lifted their guns.

****************

"The SWATs have him trapped, master," said Robotnik gleefully.  
"Good! Do those metal men have uh...those guns that bring sleep?"  
Robotnik thought for a moment. "Stun guns?"  
"Yes. That's it."  
"Yes, they do, master."  
"Tell them to use those. I want him alive!"  
Robotnik contacted the lead 'bot through the com link. "SWAT  
leader, switch to stun."  
"Confirmed."

There was a high-pitch whine as the guns warmed up to stun.  
King Acorn hugged Sally to him as the guns took aim. Then the lead  
'bot stood still and droned. "Priority one-hedgehog, Overridden. Revert  
to Priority Two-return to stations."  
The robots nodded at each other, and then left.  
"What the hoo hah?" asked Bunnie.  
"Who cares?" shrugged Sonic. "Grab on!"  
Sally leapt into his arms.  
"Grab onto Sonic, yer Majesty," said Bunnie. The King did so,  
and Bunnie clutched the king around the waist.  
"You ready?" asked Sonic.  
"Ready!"  
"Hold on tight!" Sonic revved up, and then took off.

Robotnik gasped.  
"That does not sound good," snarled Nagus. "What has happened?"  
His eyes sought out the surveillance monitors. "The metal men are  
leaving-why?"  
"They've received a signal," Robotnik said nervously, watching  
Sonic and Co. disappear out of the city. "They're reverting to  
Priority 2-to guard their stations."  
"Did you give the signal?"  
"No, master. Of course not."  
"Where has this signal come from?"  
"It came...from some sort of remote control. Like the one  
Snively..." Robotnik's voice trailed off and his eyes narrowed. ~~I  
knew I should've taken that remote away from him...he's using it to get  
me in trouble!~~ The small red remote could control most of the robots  
in Robotropolis, and Snively usually carried it around in his pocket.  
He used it to zap disobeying 'bots and had once fried the circuits of  
Robotnik's beloved pet chicken, Cluck (he had received a severe beating  
for that!).  
"So," said Naugus, scratching his beard, "So, this is the doing  
of the pointy-nose?"  
"Yes, yes it is," growled Robotnik, his fists clenching. ~~Ooh  
Snively, the camel's back is broken from this last straw. When I get my  
hands on you, dear dear nephew, you'll be the one who's broken! I'll  
crush your little skull, I'll rip your lungs out of your chest, I'll  
castrate you, you little bastard!!~~

Around the king's feet, joyful bodies knelt and gazed up at the  
monarch happily.  
"Come now," said the king, smiling. His eyes wandered over the  
landscape of Knothole. "Please, rise!" The citizens of Knothole  
clambered to their feet.  
"For now, I am not king and I require no special attentions.  
Rather it is you I should kneel before--you are brave, strong; the  
noblest group I have ever encountered." He smiled again. "And I am  
proud to call myself a Freedom Fighter!"  
The crowd cheered. "  
"Your Majesty, should we still call you king?" asked Rotor.  
"It is not necessary. You may call me Max, if you wish."

Sliding on his belly, Snively crawled through the air duct  
tunnels that ran along the ceilings and through the walls of the main  
egg-shaped building. He had been in here for hours, hiding out. The  
remote was in his pocket.  
~~God, I have to pee.~~ Squirming on his belly like this put  
maddening pressure on his bladder, and it took effort not to wet his  
pants. Besides that, he was still in pain from the electricity Naugus  
had fried his nerves with, and tremors shook his body occasionally.  
He wiggled down the tunnel, and saw light streaming up from a  
grate. The grates were scattered around everywhere in the tunnels;  
they let air travel out of the air ducts and into the building. He  
looked down through the grate, and saw a bedroom. Who's bedroom it was,  
he couldn't tell. He saw only the corner of a bed. There was no noise  
from below.  
"Should I go down?" he whispered. "Or not?" Naugus, and  
probably Robotnik as well, would seriously maim him after that little  
trick with the remote early that morning. But his need to find a  
bathroom, and quickly, made his decision for him.  
He grabbed the grate with both hands. He pulled up. Nothing  
happened. He gave it a hard downward push, expecting it to resist.  
But it flew out, clattering onto the floor below, and the force of his  
push made him fall through the hole.  
"Ahh!" he yelped, dangling half-in, half-out of the hole. He  
wiggled his legs inside the tunnel, trying to get his front half back  
into the duct.  
Then the door opened.

Robotnik entered his room and immediately stopped. Hanging  
upside down from the opened grate in the air duct was his nephew. Then  
he ran over, reached up, and grabbed Snively by the arms, pulling him  
out.  
"There you are! I'm going to kill you!"  
Snively struggled, but Robotnik's hands were closed around his  
chest, holding him firmly.  
"Let go! I've got to piss!" said Snively. That was about the  
only thing on his mind at the moment, trying as he was to hold it in.  
"Then piss," growled Robotnik, drawing back a fist. He slammed  
it into Sniv's stomach, and then dropped him to the floor.  
There was a sense of vast relief, as the force of the blow was  
too much on Sniv's poor bladder, causing it to spill its contents. Then  
shame as Snively realized he was soaking wet. And then finally, fear,  
as he looked up and saw his very angry uncle, fists clenched, glaring  
down at him.  
"You little bastard," said Robotnik. "What the hell were you  
doing?! Trying to get me in trouble?!"  
"No..." said Snively. Now that he thought about it, he had no  
idea why he'd saved the Freedom Fighters.  
Robotnik bellowed in fury and lunged at his nephew. But  
Snively skittered out of the way, pushed open the door, and ran off  
down the hallway. Robotnik pursued him, but stopped, panting.  
"I'll -pant- get you some other time, Snively. Whew..."  
Robotnik wiped sweat off his brow and returned to his room.

Snively stopped by his room quickly. After changing his soaked  
clothes, he grabbed a few things and shoved them into a bag.  
"I've got to get out of here before Naugus finds me," he  
muttered, slinging the bag over his shoulder. He crept out into the  
hallway, casting hunted glances around. Two SWATbots spotted him on  
the lower floors, but they were not programmed to pursue him. Not yet,  
anyway.  
Out in the streets, he felt a bit more vulnerable. SpyEyes  
whirled about everywhere, and they had the habit of sneaking up behind  
someone and following them around. If one started to tag along behind  
him, then he was sure to be spotted on the surveillance monitors.  
He avoided the floating cameras by staying in the shadows. One  
headed his way, and he panicked. But then he remembered the remote in  
his pocket. He pulled it out, aimed it at the SpyEye, and pressed the  
button. The camera changed course.  
"Whew," he sighed.

"Ah reckon, that Naugus is up to no good. But Ah shore hate  
guardin' these posts, 'specially late at night. Oh well, ole Rotor'll  
be here pretty soon."  
Bunnie was staring out the tiny window in the guard post that  
sat on the eastern boundary of Robo...er Nagotropolis. The landscape  
outside was a few bushes, a stunted tree, and a quiet stream that was a  
little less than clean. Now that Naugus was there, they had to be  
extra careful; keeping an eye on Nagotropolis at all times...they  
didn't know this wizard's style yet.  
Over the years, Robotnik had grown more or less predictable.  
He surprised them every once in a while. But even with Doomsday, they  
had known about it months before it was even completely built (thanks  
to Uncle Chuck). But this Naugus...he was different, and his next move  
was a mystery.

Bunnie sighed, and moved her eyes up to the stars, which were  
partially obscured by thin gray clouds. The moon was half-full, and  
dim eerie shadows were cast on the mostly bare ground outside. The air  
here was tinged with pollutants, making Bunnie twitch her nose and  
sneeze occasionally.  
Outside, she noticed a shadow that moved. It wasn't the  
shadows of clouds over the moon, or shadows from the rustling leaves on  
the tree. No...this was something alive.  
"Rotor?" she called. "Is that ya out there?"  
There was no answer. But the shadow on the ground froze. The  
upper part looked back and forth.  
"Rotor, are ya playin' a trick on me?" She moved towards the  
door and pushed it open. Her robotic feet clinked softly against  
pebbles at her feet. She made her way through the sparse bushes.  
Then she saw the figure standing, tense, trying to hide behind  
the tree. She ran towards it, knowing that it was not Rotor. The  
clouds blocked the moon, and the figure lost any definition. But  
Bunnie was not frightened; her legs flashed as she raced after the  
fleeing creature.  
Panting, the creature tried to elude her by zigzagging through  
the bushes. But Bunnie was not slowed. She simply leapt over the  
brush.  
She reached a hand out, and clamped it down on the figure's  
shoulder. Spinning off balance, they both went down. Fists lashed out  
at her, but Bunnie grabbed the wrists of the figure, and yanked it to  
its feet.  
"Uhhh...let go..." it whined. "Let me go!"  
The voice was unmistakable. Bunnie peered into her captive's  
face, seeing large frightened eyes in the dim light, and a sharp  
pointed nose. "Snively?"  
"Let go!" was his response.  
"Ah don't think so," she said, dragging him towards the guard post.  
"Let go!" he repeated, trying to break free. But her hand  
tightened on his arm hard enough to make him cry out in pain, and he  
ceased his struggle.  
The guard post was dark inside, so Bunnie turned on the small  
oil lamp that sat on the table. Normally, she didn't want to risk  
having the light on so close to the city, but she wanted a better look  
at her captive.  
"Sit down," she said, letting go of Snively, after closing the  
door. He obeyed, plopping down in a rickety wooden chair. She crossed  
her arms over her chest, looking down at him. "So, what are ya doin'  
here?" she demanded.  
He raised his eyebrows, and looked up at her silently.  
"Well?"  
He rose up, still silent, and moved to the door. She watched  
as he turned the knob.  
"Ahem."  
The door swung open.  
"Um...Snively," she said. "Come back here."  
He sighed loudly, and returned to the chair. Then he put his  
head in his hands and let out a peculiar half-sob. "Where would I go,  
anyway?" he whispered.  
"Aw, whatsa matter?" she cooed.  
He looked up at her. "Everything, Ms. Rabbot."  
"Like what?" Bunnie was staring at Snively's face as if  
intrigued, and indeed, she was. She leaned her face further into his,  
so her pink nose nearly touched his pointed one.  
"Ya know, Ah've never seen a human up close before," she stated  
suddenly.  
"I've never seen a rabbit up close before," he replied.  
"That's rabbot," she said, a touch of bitterness in her voice.  
"Thanks ta Robotnik, Ah'm stuck between robot an' animal."  
"That's too bad."  
"So, what are ya doin' here?" she asked again.  
He leaned back in his chair, trying to distance himself from  
her. She was making him nervous, staring at him with those  
thick-lashed green eyes. "Getting away from Naugus," he said. The  
chair slid and he nearly fell backwards. But Bunnie grabbed him by the  
shoulders, pulling him back up. He winced under her grip, biting back  
a whimper.  
"Are ya hurt?" she asked.  
"When am I not hurt?" he muttered, then raised his voice. "Nah  
..Naugus just electrocuted me the other day, that's all."  
"Ya poor thang."  
He sighed. "Yes, I ran to get away from Naugus, and now I'm  
caught by you. I suppose you'll take me to the princess, I'll be  
charged guilty for my crimes, and before I know it, I'll be swinging  
from the rope."  
"Ah don't know. We don't kill that often."  
He narrowed his eyes, looking intently at her. "Really, Ms.  
Rabbot, you think a pitiful creature like myself with get any mercy?  
After the crimes I've committed against you? I've betrayed your king,  
killed your kin, I've destroyed your families, I've tortured your  
children, and you know what? I liked doing it."  
"Ya didn't."  
"I did."  
She leaned her face in, close enough to kiss, and hissed. "Ya  
didn't like it, Snively. Ah can see it in yer eyes."  
He closed them. "They lie."  
"Eyes don't lie."  
"Mine do. They've had to." Then his eyes flew open, startled,  
as Bunnie suddenly grabbed his hands in her paws. Her roboticized hand  
was cold against his skin.  
"Look, Ah ain't pretendin' ta like ya or anythang. But Ah know  
ya ain't evil. Ya don't have it in ya."  
He pulled his hands away. "You don't know anything. But, shall  
I tell you my reason for coming out here?"  
"Yeah, of course."  
"I wanted to join the Freedom Fighters."  
Her mouth opened in a round 'o' of surprise. Then she snapped  
it shut. "Ya see, ya ain't evil."  
"My motives are hardly pure, Ms. Rabbot," he said, with a chuckle.  
~~What a wicked little snicker he has~~, she thought.  
"I thought it out. I join you. After you kick Naugus and  
Robotnik out of there, I'll resume my position as leader, and crush you  
once and for all." He said this with his eyes locked directly on her  
face, and she felt suddenly uneasy by the coldness in those blue depths.  
But she laughed. "So, we let ya help us, an' after we beat  
Naugus an' them, then we lock ya up. Simple as that." She giggled  
again. "Not wise ta reveal yer plans, little one."  
"By then, you will have forgotten this conversation, Ms.  
Rabbot," he said, staring off into the distance.  
~~He looks stoned~~, she thought, and that thought set off more  
giggles.  
"Yes, yes, go ahead and laugh," he growled, momentarily losing  
his I'm-high look.

"Bunnie!"  
The rabbit's ears perked up. She ran to the open door of the  
guard post.  
"Rotor!" She smiled cheerfully at the walrus as he made his  
way through the bushes.  
"Hey Bunnie! Brought you some tea." Rotor indicated the two  
thermoses he was carrying. "Got me some coffee."  
"Why thank ya, sugah."  
"No problem." He strode into the guard post, and set the  
thermoses on the table. "Oh, hiya, Snively. Wasn't expecting you."  
Then his eyes widened, and he turned to Bunnie. "Um...what's he doing  
here?"  
"He wants ta join us," said Bunnie.  
"What?" Rotor stared at the human, who stared balefully back.  
Although he was much bigger than Snively, Rotor still took a step back,  
made uneasy by the malicious gaze.  
"Him?" whispered Rotor into Bunnie's ear. "Last time I checked,  
he was an enemy."  
"Yeah, but seems he hates Naugus more than us," she whispered back.  
"I don't trust him."  
"It ain't up ta us, sugah. It's up ta Sally an' the king...er...  
Max--Ah ain't ever gonna get used ta that name!"  
"The king?" asked Snively, who had been eavesdropping. "He's in  
Knothole?"  
"Of course," said Bunnie. She saw a flicker of terror in the  
small human's eyes, but he looked away, trying to hide it. "Ah, told  
ya, we ain't gonna kill ya. Unlike that uncle of yers, we do believe in  
mercy, sugah. We forgive mistakes...we won't beat ya up fer them."  
He looked indignant. "He never..."  
"Don't give me that. We all know that Robotnik beat the crap  
out of ya."  
"No..."  
Rotor shook his head. "Are you sure about this, Bunnie?"  
"Dead shore. He's comin' with me."  
Rotor sighed, then finally nodded. "But blindfolded, ok?"  
"All right."  
"I won't give away your precious village, walrus," said Snively.  
"I'm against Naugus." He looked at Bunnie for a moment. "And Robotnik."  
She walked to the door. "Ya goin' be ok here, Rote?"  
"Oh yeah. Sure you can handle him by yourself?"  
"Yep."  
"Ok. Bye."  
"Bye."  
Bunnie beckoned towards Snively, and he stood up, walking over  
to her. Rotor handed her a bit of cloth, and she tied it around the  
human's eyes.  
"Jest in case," she said.

"Sally, come here," said Bunnie, waving from her hut. "And  
bring King Acorn."  
"That's Max," called the king gleefully, who had been trailing  
behind Sally.  
"Whatever. Jest come in here."

Sally and Max entered. They saw Bunnie, brushing out her  
headfur while peering into her mirror. Curled up in her chair,  
reading, was Snively.  
Max briskly strode over, and grabbed him by the collar. He  
shook him fiercely. "Traitor! What are you doing here?"  
Snively's eyes widened. Bunnie laid her hand on Max's arm.  
"King...er...Max, Ah brought him here."  
Max released Snively. "Why? He is a traitor. And dangerous to us."  
Snively straightened his shirt with an indignant sniff.  
"He wants ta join us," said Bunnie.  
Sally laughed. "I'm sure."  
"It's true," said Snively, but shut up as King Acorn jabbed his nose.  
"Silence!" The king's brow wrinkled into angry folds. "You  
will be judged most severely, traitor." Max snatched Snively up again,  
and slammed him against the wall. "You know the punishment for  
treason?!" he bellowed.  
Bunnie reached out towards the king, but Sally grabbed her arm.  
"Don't Bun. He's angry...but he'll calm down on his own."  
"Do you?" yelled King Acorn.  
If Snively had an animal's ears, he would've flattened them  
flat against his skull; the loudness of King Acorn's voice both hurt  
and scared him. He whimpered pitifully, avoiding the king's eyes.  
"Look at me," growled the king, gripping his chin and staring  
into his face. "Do you know the punishment for treason?"  
"It's death," whined Snively. "God, you're going to kill me..."  
His eyes suddenly filled with tears. "Go ahead, kill me. Right now."  
"I should. But I am not the total ruler anymore. It is up to  
the court of Knothole to decide your punishment."  
"I deserve death," whispered Robotnik's nephew.  
King Acorn gazed hard at him. "Do you wish for death?"  
"I...I don't know." Tremors shook his body, and the tears  
spilled over his eyes, running down his face.  
"Bah." King Acorn threw Snively down onto the bed. "I shall  
have the court assembled tomorrow. Bring him to the jail, Bunnie. You  
should've done that before."  
"But he wasn't tryin' ta escape..."  
"Doesn't matter. He's a clever one. As is Naugus. This could  
all be a very elaborate trick." Max turned and looked again at  
Snively, who was wiping the tears from his cheeks. "Remember when you  
came into the Void the first time?"  
"Of course," said Sally.  
"Well, Naugus imitated me. He shape-shifted. Who's to say that  
that is not him?" He pointed at Snively.  
Bunnie nodded. "Of course, Yer...Max." She held her hand out  
for Snively, who took it. She pulled him off the bed.

She locked the jail cell, then peered through the bars at  
Snively. "Sorry. Jest precautions, ya know."  
"Yes. But I'm not Naugus." He laughed bitterly.  
"Ah believe ya." She raised an eyebrow. "Do ya really want ta die?"  
He stared dully at the floor. "No. I don't why. My life is  
certainly not worth living."  
"Life is precious."  
"Don't give me your 'inspiring quote of the day' bullshit.  
Life sucks." He looked over at her, eyes narrowed.  
She sighed. "Ya jest haven't been livin' it right, honey. Ya  
jest have taken some wrong turns, that's all. But ya can get on the  
right path, ya know."  
"The shining path of righteousness, eh?" He rolled his eyes  
heavenward. "I just love fighting for peace and justice, don't I? I  
mean, I'm a perfect angel here, no sins on this soul."  
She sighed again. "Ya obviously need some help. That sarcasm  
don't cover up yer goodness, ya know. It shows in every part of ya. Ya  
can't hide it-ya are not evil, no matter what ya do, ya are not evil."  
"Shut up." He closed his eyes wearily, leaning his head against  
the stone wall. "I'm tired."  
Bunnie left the cell, after checking to make sure the door was  
locked. He was a hard-ass alright. He would admit openly that he was  
evil, but he wouldn't admit that he had been beaten into it. Born  
evil, that was it. But never, ever, had he been forced into it.  
~~Well, I know ya ain't evil. Ya might act evil, sound evil,  
but that's cause yer afraid to be good. Ya've forgotten how, but not  
completely. Ah know it was ya who saved us from those 'bots. It had ta  
be. Well, Ah will work on ya, little one. Robotnik ain't around to  
hurt ya. Ya don't have ta cover up yer true nature anymore. 'Cause yer  
true nature is good, and no one around here's gonna punish ya for bein'  
good an' kind. Don't ya worry.  
Ya'll realize how true my statement is. Life is precious. An'  
finally, ya'll get ta live it.~~

Um...yes. This is the end (Is it sappy or is that just me?).  
My story was kind of the 'pilot episode' for the third season. So  
anyone can make stories after this one. Naugus is in charge, Robotnik's  
his lackey, the freedom fighters are going strong, complete with their  
king, and the Sniveler is going to be judged (and made a Freedom  
Fighter) yes, surprise surprise!

Anyway, send me comments, or I'll have Naugus send electricity  
through your phone, completely frying your modem! BWWAAHHHAA...hack...  
cough...wheeze....  
And here's the outline (for the third season)! This was told  
to Alessandro Sanasi by Ben Hurst (the writer for the third season),  
and no, it's not the exact words.

The red eyes (the Doomsday episode) you saw were Naugus, the  
sorcerer trapped in the Void. At the moment the Doomsday machine was  
destroyed, Naugus was able to exploit the energies from the destruction  
and the Deep Power Stones and pull Robotnik into the Void.  
Snively takes over Robotropolis during the first two episodes,  
he battle the Freedom Fighters. Without Robotnik's cunning, however, he  
finds himself on the brink of losing everything. Meanwhile, Naugus is  
having a delightful time 'torturing' (the shape-changing stuff)  
Robotnik while plotting his escape. He discovered the magic which will  
enable him to leave the Void without turning to crystal. But Robotnik  
has found a means to communicate with Snively, telling the little guy  
his location.

(Now, this is where I started my story)

But then, as the Freedom Fighters are on the brink of taking  
over Robotropolis, Snively opens the Void, releasing Robotnik, and  
accidentally releasing Naugus and Sally's father. Now Naugus is in  
charge. Robotnik is his lackey and Snively becomes a nobody. Naugus  
uses the King to bait a trap to catch Sally. Robotnik plots to regain  
his power and Snively defects to the Freedom Fighters.

Too bad the third season never happened. It sounds like it  
would've ruled.


End file.
